Charlie and Sam
by AweSamantha
Summary: When a lonely YouTube star comes across a upset girl, his age, a friendship is formed. But is it deeper than that?
1. Charlie Meets His New Best Mate

Walking down a road, in the rain, alone, can be such a cold and sad place to be. Unfortunately, that's where Charlie McDonnell found himself. His best friend had moved to America with his new wife, and he was just left alone. The house was getting too big and lonely for just him.

Yes, Carrie and Alex got married. But it left Charlie alone, because Carrie was making it big in America. He skyped them twice a week, if he could get hold of them. But it was no use. He even made less videos, because there wasn't Alex to give a final comment before he uploaded them.

But maybe his luck was about to change.

Charlie walked up to a young female, who looked about 20, who was sat in the pouring rain, and upset. He knew that he couldn't just walk past, ignoring the fact that she could actually need somebody to talk to. He knew he did. After sitting down, he talked to her quietly. "I'm sorry... You might just want to be alone, but I can't stand to see others upset." He muttered.

The girl's long brown hair fell over her face, soaking wet, but she brushed it behind her ear. This was the first person that had bothered to talk to her. "I... I'll be okay." She said, knowing it was a lie. She was happy somebody was taking the time to talk to her, but she wasn't sure about talking to anyone.

After giving a 'I know your lying' sigh, Charlie took his jacket off and put it over the poor soul. She was just in a t-shirt and jeans, her trainers worn and old. This was not a way a girl should be spending their Wednesday. "You can trust me. I've got nothing to loose. My best friend moved away with his wife, so I'm left alone... I guess I feel I can't go on because I've lost a big part of me." He said quietly.

"I'm Sam... Samantha Jane McEneny." The girl said, but then her real response to this came, "I... Um. I'm really sorry about your friend, I know how it feels to be alone and loosing a big part of you. I... I really apreciate you spending your time to sit with me." She held the jacket on her, and looked to him. "I've lost more than too much of my life... I lost my family, my friends and, lately, my house."

In astonishment, Charlie said back, "You can't be homeless, not in this weather. You can come and stay with me, I'll help you if you help me." This made Sam smile for the first time in a week or longer. Homeless shelters just didn't help at all, food, keeping clean/washed and health was the only things they could help with. "But.. We don't know each other." She said, as Charlie rose from the pavement. "We can learn things about each other, help rebuild our lives. Make new friendships." He said, and placed a hand out for her to take.

Sam took hold of his hand, and got up. Then they walked back to his house, telling intrests and hobbies along the way. They both seemed to be the perfect match, nerds in their own ways, good sense of humor, love watching TV, both quiet intreverts.

After opening the door, and stepping in, Charlie turned to his new house guest and smiled. "Welcome to casa de cheri... Welcome to my house." Inside he began to feel a little empty again, the place he owned was no longer Casa De Cherimon. Sam stepped in, and smiled. "Um... Can I dry off? Like, have a towel to dry my hair?" She asked, and Charlie nodded. "You can use my shower if you want... It's not like you smell... But you might want to... I'll shut up..."

After laughing slightly, Sam shook her head. "It's okay, I understand. Where," Before she could finish, Charlie answered. "Top floor, opposite the room with the blue door. Use which ever towel." He said, and took his phone out from his pocket. Sam thanked him, and walked up the stairs.

After chating with his sister for a bit, Charlie got to the reason he was calling. "So, Bridie... I have a girl, in my house... She's pretty much homeless. I was wondering if you could come over and help out... Just today... Please?" He could hear his sister imediately say yes. Bridie always wanted to help out with charities and those sort of things. So she wanted to help out with this situation.

"Bring a plain top, and jeans, she'll need some clean clothes." Charlie said, then ended the call.

It didn't take long for Bridie to get to the house, and not long after Sam had finished getting dried. "Charlie! What shall I do for clothes?" She yelled from the top floor, to the siblings who were two floors under her. Charlie looked to his sibling, and smiled as she held up the T-shirt and pair of jeans. "My sister has brought over some clothes for you to wear today." He yelled up, as Bridie began to climb the stairs.

After a while, and some time playing Zelda on the Wii, Charlie watched as his sister walked in, and began to load the washing machine. Then before he could continue to play on the Wii, Sam walked in. Her hair was it's natural long wavy shape, the fringe just stopping above her sweet blue eyes, and the dark blue t-shirt and jeans fitted her perfectly.

"Your jacket is upstairs, just outside of your room." Bridie said, not seeing Charlie just looking at Sam. But then she turned, and couldn't help but smile. Only once before had she seen him with this look in his eyes. And that was when he had his first crush.

"Um... Can I borrow your jacket if we are going out to buy new clothes?" Sam asked, holding up his favorite blue jacket. He nodded, then looked to Bridie in confusion. "I told her we could, I have money with me."

It took a while, but Samantha living with Charlie became a normal thing. She met all his friends, that hadn't left him for America, and became part of the YouTube community! She was practically his second sister. But then one YouTube video changed her life again.


	2. Vid Con

Vidcon, two years later, and there was that girl. Long wavy hair that had gotten to a darker brown, her baby blue eyes hidden by her longer fringe, her single dimple on her left cheek showed as she smiled to the camera.

"I am at my first Vid Con, which is amazing! Yesterday was the first day of the three day weekend, and today I plan to spend time with my fellow YouTubers, not Charlie's fans. Last year, if you remember, I was left at the house and bored as hell. I made a few random videos and uploaded them to my second channel, while Charlie was over here. And now I'm here!" She said, as she vlogged in her hotel room.

"So I will be chatting with AmazingPhil, DanIsNotOnFire, Shane Dawson and Lucas Cruikshank if I'm lucky. And will be attending a Q and A session that Alex Day, or nerimon, will be hosting. I'm worried what will happen when Charlie gets in the room... Tension? I guess we will have to see! So, I shall video it all today, since I didn't film CoolLike fans yesterday!" She then turned her camera off, and placed it in her messenger bag that she had brought to carry things around with her.

Before leaving the room, she made sure she had everything, and then grabbed the blue jacket that Charlie had let her keep for so long. She was confused to why, but never questioned it. Then she exited the room, and ran down the hall to catch up with DanIsNotOnFire (Dan Howell) and AmazingPhil (Phil Lester).

"Hey Sam!" Phil said, seeing her run over to them. "So nice to see you again." Dan looked at her, smiled and then gave her a hug as a greeting. "Last time I saw you two, was on the plane over here. Dan was vlogging and Phil was eating sweets." Sam said with a chuckle, as she hugged Dan back.

Then after they pulled away, they made their way down to the lobby and looked around. "Fans, here, there and everywhere!" Sam pointed out in amazement, it was so obvious that it was her first time. "We will have to sn-" Before Phil could finish his sentence, a female in the crowd began to shout for Dan, then one for himself. Then people began to scream their names as Sam laughed at the madness.

Then a young male spotted her and began to shout her YouTube name. "MissSammieM! SHE'S THERE!" She looked to where she heard her name, and a huge smile came to her face. Then everyone was screaming for the three of them, as they walked to the doors. After having walked out of the hotel, they walked down the road to the venue that was opposite Disney Land parks. "I wish Charlie would go to Disney with me... He's so stubborn!" Sam muttered, as they walked in to find so many YouTubers there already.

Then a couple of people walked past, and Sam lost her cool. "Omg! That's Shane Dawson and Lisa Schwartz!" She said in a high pitched voice, and the boys laughed. Shane turned at the sound of his name being mentioned, and tugged on Lisa's arm. They walked over and greeted the three.

"You're Sam McEneny! Lisa watches your videos all the time!" Shane said to Sam, and then Lisa and Sam laughed. "It's code for he watches my videos," Sam said, and Lisa finished, "All the time. Yep! And I watch too, your just pure awesome!" Sam's face lit up, and then her eyes got covered by a pair of soft hands. "Charlie?" She asked, and turned to see she was right.

They hugged, and then the group began to walk to the confrences. "I might catch up with you lot later, but I have to leave you now." Shane said with a sigh. "We have to attend a youtube couples event. But I will make sure we talk later!" Lisa smiled, and waved as they walked away.

"They are so sweet together!" Phil said, looking at the map, then added, "That sounded a bit gay... Sorry." Then Dan snatched the map and said, "Only manly men can have the map!" Of course, his short attention spam kicked in and he noticed a sign that was hung up, "Oooh! Pretty colours!"

Charlie took hold of the map, and looked at one bit. "We should go and talk to girl YouTubers, see what they think you should do with looks on camera." He said quietly, meaning the effects. But finally the map was snatched up by Sam.

"Real men?" She asked with a smirk, then found the room where Alex was going to be. "We will meet here," She instructed, pointing to it. "In half an hour. I keep the map, see ya laters!" She said, and ran off.

It was nearly time to go to Alex's Q&A but Sam wanted to stop off somewhere, the confession/truth booth. She was going to see if Charlie or any other person she knew had made one. She sat in it, and looked through some then came across one with Dan, Phil and Charlie sat in the booth. "So... Are you single? If not, who do you have a crush on?" Charlie read from a card.

"No." He simply said, then pointed to the others and they both said no. Then came to the, who do you fancy bit. "Um... Shall we all say it at once?" Phil asked. "What? To fool whoever's watching this?" Dan asked, and Charlie nodded. "1, 2, 3." He counted down, then they all said a name that Sam hadn't expected.

"MissSammieM." They all said her youtube name. Then she watched in surprise as they all looked to each other. "You too?" Dan asked Phil, and Charlie just looked stunned. "Fight?" Phil laughed, and then they walked out and the video ended.

Sam stared into the blank screen, and stayed seated. She pulled out a card and sighed, then pressed record. "Hi, okay. Question, how are you feeling right now, and why?" She took a deep breath. "Answer. Confused, worried, happy, sad and just pretty messed up. Why? Because I just heard something, and I'm not sure what to say to it..." She placed the card down, and walked out.

Shaking her head, and trying to get it straight, she walked to the confrense hall and met the boys. "Um... Hi..." They all said awwardly.


	3. Q and A

The four of them walked into the hall, the boys unaware that Sam had watched the video, and looked around. Charlie spotted the couple that were on stage, and stopped in his tracks. Not long after, Alex had noticed the group that had just walked in and had looked at Charlie. Sam could sense that there was even more awkwardness, so she directed the lads to the seats.

They all sat down, and remained quiet through the Q and A session. A person put their hand up, and was chosen by Carrie. "What is the relationship you have with Charlie like, now that you no longer live together?" The person asked, as Sam was filming. Alex shifted in his seat, then nodded. "It's... It's good. I mean... I... Um..." Truth was that Alex had never tried to keep in contact with Charlie. Maybe a few weeks after he had left, but then his life got onto a different track, him focusing more on Carrie and his future.

Charlie slowly stood up, and the awkwardness was setting in again. "Me and Alex... We lost contact after a while... Which is, I guess, understandable. Time difference, him having a wonderful relationship to look after. We, I hope, remain friends... Just never to be as good friends as we used to be..." He said quietly, and watched as Alex nodded in agreement.

Sam was amazed with what Charlie had said. He had never spoken of Alex since she asked during the first week of living with him, so this was a big acheivement. She felt proud of him, like a big sister. She felt that this relationship was going to stay the way it was, as it was too good of a close friendship to loose. But she still wasn't sure of Phil and Dan. She truly had some form of a crush on all three of them, but she wasn't letting them rule her head.

A few moments of awkward silence passed, then everyone exited the room after it had finished. Charlie had told Sam to wait, so Dan and Phil waited too as they didn't want to go around just as a pair. They knew that fans would mob them and, because of being socially awkward, they wouldn't know what to do.

Carrie and Alex Day walked off the stage, and over to the group.

"Charlie..."

"Alex..."

"Dan..."

"Carrie..."

Phil and Sam looked to each other, and smirked slightly. Deciding to be childish, they both said their own names. "Sam!" She said cheerfully. "Phil!" He said with a grin, but they both went back to the boring seriousness. Carrie and the other boys did smile slightly though.

"So... Um..." Alex said awkwardly, then Charlie took him off to one side. Sam looked to Dan, "So... Why is it tense between you and Carrie?" Carrie smiled, "I didn't Skype him last month." Dan laughed slightly and nodded, "Yep. She Skypes me every month, to keep me updated with her life since nothing happens in mine, and last month she forgot. I was very annoyed with her." Sam chuckled and began talking to Carrie, getting to know her.

While the girls were talking, and Dan was hitting Phil, Alex and Charlie had talked about their past two to three years. Eventually Alex said a word that Charlie was happy to end that conversation on, "Sorry." Then they hugged briefly. "So... Is Samantha your girlfriend?" Alex asked slyly. Charlie laughed, "No. Why?"

"Because when we lived together, everyone thought we were going out. Is the house now dubbed Casa-de-ChamieM?" The boys laughed, once again feeling like good friends. "No, but it'll always be Casa-De-Cherimon in my mind." Charlie said with a smile. Alex nodded, saying that it was the same for him, then turned to see the other four filming it. "Vlog-ception!" They all said, then burst out laughing. Not long after a big group chat, they all went around for the day. Then Carrie looked to Disney Magic Kingdom Park as they walked out of the building as a group. Sam noticed where Carrie was looking then smiled when she remembered things from videos she had watched.

"Carrie and I will be at Disney, until god knows when. So..." Sam grabbed Carrie's hand, and ran all the way to the crossing to get across the road. The boys all looked at each other, just as confused as Carrie was, then smiled. "I think we should all go, I mean, these VidCon passes do get us free entry to the park." Phil said, feeling like a little kid again.

Alex nodded, "Hank and John Green really pulled out everything this year!" Alex, Dan and Phil all ran to catch up with the girls, who were now skipping across the road. Charlie thought about it, and shrugged. He didn't care anymore if he had just came to do vidcon. He ran and they all skipped to Disney together.


	4. Disney

Once in the park, the six of them were all skipping from ride to ride. Although Sam stayed off of all the big ones, and just vlogged. She wasn't a fan of highs, or rollercoasters. So she would just vlog and shop. While they went onto Space Mountain, Sam was stopped by a nice girl. She was rather tall, brown eyes as well as hair. "Your Sam from YouTube, aren't you?"

Sam nodded, "I am. And who are you?" The girl smiled, and pulled out her phone, "I'm Georgia. I'm on holiday, but I guess that VidCon is in town. Unless your on Holiday with Charlie?" She seemed to know a bit about Sam, so it was right of Sam to ask, "Are you subscribed to me?" The girl nodded, excitedly. Sam laughed, overwhelmed by this event.

They took a picture together, and then got talking. Georgia was subscribed to Charlie as well as Sam, and enjoyed listening to their stories. "Well you can listen to this one once you get home!" Sam said, then watched as the boys walked over. Phil looked at this girl, and recognised something. It was his old high school crush. He walked over, and stood quietly, but then couldn't help but begin to talk to her.

"Um... Hey Georgia... Do you remember me?" He asked nervously, it seemed as if he still really liked her. Georgia looked Phil up and down, then smiled sweetly. "Phil Lester? You've grown, and gotten... Better looking." She said quietly, and shyly.

Alex looked at the time, then sighed. "We've got to go. Damn..." He said, then looked to see Carrie upset. "We will buy you a few things before we leave then. But we have to go soon if we are going to get home in time for mum's birthday meal." Carrie nodded, accepting that, and then walked off with him.

Dan, Sam and Charlie looked to Phil and Georgia and all beamed with happiness. They were getting on so well. "I think... They might end up being together." Charlie mumbled to his friends. Dan then muttered, "I think they met in high school..." Sam smiled, "Possible ex crush?" They all nodded, then looked to the pair.

"Um... Is it okay if she walks around with us?" Phil asked, and Sam nodded. If Phil was falling for Georgia again, then she could decide on wether she was going to go for Dan, or just stay good friends with all of them.

For a few more hours, they went on rides yet again. Then it got to 10pm, and a parade was just about to start. They wouldn't be staying until 11pm, when it was a firework display, so they decided that they would watch it. They stood at the end of the road that led up to the castle, the bit that they had all skipped down like little kids.

Sam's bag was full of pictures bought from rides, gifts, and things for herself as well as little things that the boys had bought. And as she sat down to wait for the parade, she knew that at some point she would need to make a decision and then tell the boys what she had found. Not long after she had sat down, everyone could hear parade music around the park, she had to stand up and get her feet off the road.

Half way through the half hour long parade, Dan, Charlie and Sam caught a glimpse of Phil and Georgia cuddling. It was so sweet. "I think Phil has found the one..." Dan said, with a smile. "How can you tell?" Charlie asked, looking at Dan. Then Dan looked to Charlie, "He's liked the girl since High School, they instantly bonded when they met again. And I've never seen him cuddle anyone." Sam smirked, "Sherlock, I found your long lost brother, right here!"

The lads chuckled slightly, then continued to film and take pictures of the parade. Once it was over, the group gathered at the exits and said goodbye to Georgia. They swapped numbers, emails and then Sam hugged her favorite fan. "I'll speak to you soon, that's a promise. You have been amazing to get to know." Sam said, then pulled out of the hug.

"I'll miss you." Georgia said, then turned to Phil. She looked into his sweet blue eyes, while he looked into her lovely brown eyes. Then they leaned in, and kissed softly for a bit. Sam, Dan and Charlie watched, amazed and proud. They made such a cute couple. Then they hugged, and she met her friend as the four of them left the park.

"I think... I've found the one." Phil said with a big smile on his face as they walked down the street. Dan then smirked, "Well you can go to her's, I don't want to see you guys kissing every time I walk into a room." All three of them hit him around the head, knowing that Phil wasn't like that. And hopefully Georgia wasn't going to be like that when the meet back in England.


	5. More Than Friends, or Just Not To Be?

The next morning they had nothing planned so Sam got to edit, as did Charlie who was in the room across the hall, and then begin the uploading process. That's all they did that morning, edit. It got to around 12.30 when it was all being uploaded, and so while Phil was out with Alex and Carrie for the day she invited Dan and Charlie into her room.

They all sat on the bed, talking about how cute Carrie and Alex were, and then how cute Phil and Georgia were. But soon, Sam chose to change the subject slightly. "So.. Yesterday I took a visit to the Confession or Truth booth... And I came across a certain one." She could see that both of the boys knew where she would be going with this, as they sat quietly looking to the bed sheets. "It was... The one that you guys made with Phil..." She said, with a sigh. "So you know then..." Charlie muttered, sounding rather upset and worried. "That you both have a crush on me... Yeah..." She said quietly.

Dan looked up to her, "And...?" Sam took a deep breath then found the words she wanted to say, "You are both brilliant, lovely and handsome. Both adorable in your own ways. And... I have a crush on both of you... So this is why it's awkward... If I could, I'd go out with both of you... But... Charlie.." She took hold of his hand, and looked into his cute blue/grey eyes. "Your... So sweet to me, have been for about two years. I love you, but as a close friend, or a brother. I don't think I could wreck that relationship..." She sighed, and kissed his cheek. "I'm so sorry..."

She got up, and jumped off of the bed carefully. She felt so bad about hurting his feelings, but it was in the most gentle way she could of. But she wasn't going to be with Dan right there, right then. And he also knew that she wasn't. It wouldn't be fair on Charlie.

Some awkwardness and hours later, they were on the plane home. Charlie had accepted it, but they had agreed that they could still do couple-like things. "CharmieIsSoACoupleLike." Is what Dan had said in good spirit before they split off for final fan hugs and pictures. So, as the flight would take a little over eight hours and three had already passed, Sam rested her head on Charlie's shoulder as he sat next to her, then closed her eyes and fell asleep. She woke up after a while, due to Charlie waking up and shrugging her off of his shoulder. He had slept on her head, yet they had both been so comfy.

She got up, and out of her seat, realising that it was time to get off. She grabbed her hand luggage and got off the plane with Charlie, and they collected their bags without a fault. Soon they were on their way home, to enjoy some time just relaxing and gaming before they were due to make their next videos.


	6. Sam and Dan

Four months later, Sam's dark brown hair was flowing in the wind of Manchester as she stood on a balcony that over looked the city. The fringe getting in her eyes as it always did. Charlie and Sam had came out to Manchester to meet up with Georgia, Phil and Dan.

Phil and Georgia were going strong as a couple, looking adorable with each other and it was safe to say that they actually loved each other. But they never said it. They both believed in saying the three words when having known the person for a long time, and having been with them for at least a year. And in fairness, everyone of their friends could see where they were coming from.

Anyway, back to Sam on the balcony.

As she stood there looking over the city with a nice evening decending, she kept thinking about her favorite people. Just as she was thinking of one of them, she felt two arms wrap around her. She knew the warmth and skin tone of them, and smiled softly as she rested her head onto the shoulders of the person behind her. "What are you doing out here?" Asked the posh sounding voice that belonged to the lad.

"Dan... I still feel awkward being with you, around Charlie." Sam said to her boyfriend. Dan and Sam had been going out for nearly two months now, but she still felt bad about Charlie even if it had became more normal. Dan looked behind him, looking into the living room that his three best friends were in. They looked so happy, yet his girl wasn't so. He then whispered in her ear, "I can ask if Phil will go and have a meal with the others in town, then go back to Georgia's... Then we can spend our night with food, X Box and music." Sam nodded, not having had a evening when it was just the two of them. Not even a day, really...

Dan took his arms away from her waist, then walked back in doors. After walking to Phil, and taking him to one side, Dan explained the plan. "So, I was wondering if you could take Charlie and your lovely Georgia out for a meal... Because my lovely Samantha and I haven't really had a time when it's been just us chilling. I just want to sit playing Guitar Hero with her, eating pizza and then fall asleep early in the morning after playing Skyrim." He said quietly.

Phil nodded, he knew exactly how Dan felt. They were the best of friends, and did most things together, but Sam and Dan hadn't had any true time together. "Of course. And I'll see if I can go back to Georgia's when Charlie goes back to the hotel. I'll drop it into conversation in a bit..." Phil said, before sitting down by Georgia's side.

An hour later, 6pm, Phil, Charlie and Georgia got up and left for Nandos. It was going to be quiet without them, but both Sam and Dan were pleased there was finally time for the two of them. Sam had gone into the hall, to see them out as Dan set up whatever he needed to set up. Then he skipped into the hall, and took hold of her hand. "Come on," He said, pulling her gently to the living room. She giggled, and followed.

They got into the lounge, and he twirled her around before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the sofa. "What _are_ you doing?" Sam asked, laughing with her arms around Dan's neck as he lowered her onto the sofa. He fell on her, and they both got into laughing fits. "Your laugh is so cute." Sam informed Dan, and then got into the position where she was sat by him. He blushed slightly, and grabbed the microphone and guitar for Gutar Hero. He threw the mic at Sam, who caught it as he sat back down next to her.

"You know... This could be more awkward." She pointed out, and Dan nodded. "Us being bloody socially awkward..." He muttered, then picked a playlist. Sam smiled, then kissed Dan's cheek softly before the first song began. Leaving Dan with the sweetest smile, and best feeling, as he played guitar.

It got later and later, soon the games were going into the early hours. Dan was teaching Sam how to play on Skyrim, even thought she knew completely. She had a plan. Let him do well, then kick his butt. The iPod was playing One Direction in the backround, and it wasn't even Sam's. Yup, Dan is a complete directioner but would never admit it. Then Ed Sheeran came on, and not long after it was Muse. This night had been amazing for the pair, and soon it got so late (or early) that Sam could barely keep her eyes open. This was at 2 am.

Dan turned off the xBox as he saw his little lady getting tired, and put down his controler. He took Sam's away from her placing it next to his, and picked her up bridal style. She giggle sleepily, then wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her, her fingers locked behind his neck. His smile still bright, even if he too felt like sleeping. He walked into his bedroom, and gently laid her down on the bed. The bed was just right to fit in two people, but Dan told her that he would be sleeping on the sofa. "No... You can sleep here... I don't mind." She said, tiredly. He passed her one of his t-shirts and shook his head. "No, you can sleep in here. Be comfy. And you can sleep in my top, so that your's wont be creased in the morning." He insited.

Sam smiled, then watched as he walked out. She got into his top, placing hers on his chair, then got back under the warm covers. It was comforting, having Dan's natural smell (which was really nice) and his duvet to snuggle into. Then he walked back in, and walked over to the bed. He was just in his joggers, which was what he normally slept in.

"Night, Sam." He said, then softly kissed her head after hugging her. Sam's smile increased then she pulled the covers off of her. "Please... I don't want to sleep alone..." She said in a small and quiet voice. Dan smiled, and slipped in then pulled the covers over the two of them. Sam placed an arm over him, and snuggled up to him. Her head on his bare chest. "I love you Daniel." She muttered, closing her eyes. "I love you too, Samantha." He replied, meaning it more than anything. He then gently pulled her head up and kissed her soft lips sweetly.

They both closed their eyes as they shared the few moments together. Their first kiss as a couple. Then she pulled out of it, placed her head back where it was and fell asleep with the biggest smile on her face. "You'll never know how much I truly love you..." Dan muttered, as quietly as possible, before sleeping with an equally big smile.


	7. The Next Day

The door opened, and Phil stepped into Dan's room at 11am. "Dan? Dan, are you awake?" Dan shifted slightly, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled at the sight of Sam in his arms. He kissed her nose, before turning to see Phil in his room. "Heya..." Dan said softly, taking his arms away from his sleeping girlfriend. "Sammie is sleeping..." He said with a smile. Phil smiled too, and walked out. Dan followed, after getting out of the bed.

"So, how was last night?" Dan asked, going to clean up the mugs from last night. "It was nice. Charlie met an old friend, they chatted... I ate food with Georgia." He was hiding something, and Dan could tell. "Any thing else, that you want to tell me?" He asked, and threw Gengar to his best friend. Phil caught it, and threw it in the air catching it a few times. "Um... We nearly kissed, but I chickened out and kissed her cheek instead." Dan raised an eyebrow and turned around. "I thought you've already kissed her on the lips..." He said.

Phil lowered his head, and flopped onto the sofa. "No... We all ways kiss cheeks, or hands, or foreheads... I feel like I've failed her..." He said, upset. Dan put the kettle on, after he finished washing the mugs, and walked over to Phil. "Hey.. You've kissed girls before. Why can't you kiss this one?" He said, sitting next to him. "She's just... The one... You know people say you'll know when you've met the one? Because they make your heart skip beats, and you get nervous when you're around them... And you find it hard to be yourself, even though that's what they love..." Dan nodded, feeling bad inside. He didn't feel like that with Sam. And he knew how much Phil liked Georgia...

He hugged Phil, "It's cute, Phil. You have no idea how much I think that's adorable! If you feel you've found the one, then you've found her. Geogia is perfect for you." Phil smiled, and hugged his best buddie back. "Is it how you feel with Sam?" He asked quietly. Dan sighed, and pulled out of the hug. "No... Not really... But I really do love her... I just think that Charlie loves her more... And I can see why she finds it hard to live knowing that her very best friend is in love with her, but she has a boyfriend..." He looked like he was going to be reduced to tears.

"I mean... What would you do if you were in that situation? I wouldn't know where to begin. I don't know what to do, Phil. I love her more than anything. But Charlie probably loves her more than Captin Jack can live..." Phil placed an arm around Dan, as he continued. "She's brilliant, amazing... She'll never know how much she truly means to me... But if I don't love her the way you love Georgia... Do I really love her or is it just something my mind has told me?" Phil looked at Dan, amazed that he would even think that. He playfully hit him.

"Dan, it's obvious that you love her. And yes, Charlie does too! But not all love is shown in the same way. She chose you. And that you should give her the world for. And I know that you would give her the universe anyway." Phil said softly. "But... What if she chose me, because being with Charlie would make her feel like she was in love with her brother?" Dan said, with a few tears falling from his brown eyes. Phil shook his head, "No. She chose you because you're amazing, talented, one in a million."

Sam closed the door quietly, grabbed her bag and sighed. She had heard most of the conversation, and she couldn't help but get her feelings messed up too. She loved Dan so much, beyond belief. But she did begin to think about Charlie, and what if, by going out with Dan, she was pushing her feelings for Charlie aside. She placed Dan's shirt by the living room door, then got her shoes on and left without a goodbye.

Once she had gotten to the train station, she pulled out her return ticket and got onto the first train home. Back to London. She would text Charlie to bring home her black suitcase along with his possesions, when she was back at their house.

Dan and Phil talked it over some more, and settled on the fact that Sam was in love with him. He was in love with her. And Charlie would remain the big brother figure. They wouldn't tell anyone of this chat. Especially Sam. But then they didn't have to anyway.

Georgia walked up to the door, and knocked. "Hello?" Phil's eyes lit up, and he rushed out of the living room. But he tripped up on Dan's shirt and fell to the ground. Dan instantly ran out, and picked up the shirt. He got to the door, opened it and showed Georgia to Phil. Then he knocked on his bedroom door, and opened it. No sign that anybody had been their other than his self.

"So... She didn't say goodbye?" Georgia asked, with Phil's head in her lap and an ice pack on his ankle. "Not at all... And she usually does..." Phil muttered, flinching as Dan lifted Phil's foot for room to sit down. Dan looked quiet worried. "Kidnapped... Ran away... There's tons of things that could of happened... Or could happed to her..." He said. Georgia ran her hand through Phil's hair. "She's a tough cookie. She can look after herself. She might of just needed to go somewhere." Phil and Dan looked to her, "What? And not tell us?"

They both seemed rather worried now. "Does Charlie know?" Georgia asked, and both boys shook their head. Dan reached for his phone and sent Charlie a text.

About four hours later, they had all looked everywhere in Manchester. They even asked around for her, as well as texted and tweeted her. No sign anywhere. Then Charlie looked to his pocket as his phone made a noise signaling a message. "Charlie, can you bring my things home, please? I might not be there when you get back, though. Lots of hugs, Sam." He read out. The four of them exchanged looks, and were slightly confused. "What does she mean by that?" They all asked.


	8. New Video

The next few days were worrying for the four of them. Dan had stopped making any effort to make a video, Phil had stayed in all the time to look after Dan, Georgia looked after the both of them and Charlie had manicly been texting people and tweeting. It was coming up to a week since she left, and Charlie still hadn't gone home. Bridey had told him that there had been no sign of Sam and that the house was still in the same state that they left it. So he wasn't sure what to do. None of them were.

It was the sixth day, and Charlie stayed in the flat as Phil, Dan and Georgia went out shopping. He had been on his laptop for a while, then he went through his emails. There was one from YouTube. "New video from MissSammieM..." He muttered reading it, then he clicked on the link. 'Why I Had To Get Away.' was the title of the new video, and then it loaded up.

"Hey guys." Waved a rather cheerful looking girl. "I haven't made a video in... Two weeks I think... Sorry about that. Life has been confusing, but I'm not using that as an excuse. So feel free to moan about me not posting a video last week!" The screen then jumped to her sitting in the Room of Requirement. "So. I thought I'd update you on my odd life. That's why I'm here, and not in my bedroom. It's seriousness..." She cocked her head, debating wether that was a word. "Any way... So Charlie and I went to Manchester to visit Dan, Phil and the awesome Georgia. It was fun and all, we had a blast. But I came home early. Well... I didn't really come home, I went somewhere to block out life. It's all confusing and I'd like to keep it private. You lot might get it out of me one day."

Sam then sighed, with a frown. "And you might of seen Dan, Phil, Georgia and Charlie's tweets with them asking where I am, or if any of you had seen me. And just general worrying... I didn't tell them I was leaving. I over heard a conversation, and decided to leave then... My feelings and mind got confuzzled. And I guess I still am. I'm trying to make everything clear in my head. It'll take time, but I'll be back on track as soon as possible." She smiled once more, back in her room and sat with crossed legs on her bed. "Too much seriousness... Anyway, thanks for watching this video. Sorry it's not my normal thing, I'll get back to that next week. Byeeee."

As soon as Dan, and the love birds, got back in, Charlie showed them the video. Dan flopped onto the sofa after watching it. "Phil... I think she heard our conversation..." He muttered, and Phil looked to the ceiling and ruffled his hair in worry that she had. "Charlie... When you do go home, please make sure she's okay..." Dan said, looking to the ceiling as well. Charlie nodded, "You don't even have to tell me to do so. I feel like I should go now, while we know where she is..." Everyone nodded, they wanted him with them, but they all cared about Sam being happy and safe a bit more...


	9. Home and Together

Sam was laying on her bed when she heard the front door open, she felt her heart sink. Charlie was home. "Hello? Anyone home?" Sigh of relief, it was Bridey. "Samantha... I know you're here! I've seen your latest video..." She ran up the stairs and looked around, bathroom... Aha! Sam's bedroom. She opened the door, and looked to the pale girl. "You've been... Oh Sammie!"

Sam had been crying, making the video brought up the thoughts of the conversation she had overheard. Bridey hugged Sam, and asked what was wrong. Why she had left Manchester early. "I over heard Dan and Phil talking, Dan saying what if he didn't actually love me... What if his mind was just saying that he did... And what if I love Charlie more, but chose Dan because it would be like going out with a brother..." Bridey shook her head. "Sam, it's so obvious that you love the both of them. But it's even more obvious to me that you love Dan so much more. The way you both look at each other, and talk. People even ship you, without you even telling them that your going out. Yes, people ship you with all three boys, and even some that you hardly know, but it's truly you and Dan forever."

The door opened for the second time today, as Sam and Bridey talked about the shippings on YouTube. "Hello?" Sam curled up in a ball, it was Charlie. He was home. "It's nearly 10pm, Sam. He'll probably just bring you your bags then go to sleep." Bridey said, and hugged Sam goodbye.

She then got up from the bed, walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Hello brother of mine." She said with a smile, and kissed her brother's cheerk. She watched as he wiped it, and lugged his belongings up the stairs. "Bye!" She called, before exiting the house. Charlie got to Sam's door, and gently pushed it open. "Sam... Um... Hey?" Sam looked up from her knees, and smiled weakly. "Hi, Charlie..." He placed the suitcase in the corner of the room, leaving his outside. "We've been worried sick..." He softly said, looking at the poor girl. She nodded, then got under her sheets. Charlie closed her curtains, and walked back out of the room. "Night..." He muttered, then walked up the stairs to his room.

It was 1am, and Sam was walking up the stairs in her PJ's. She quietly opened Charlie's door, and crept into his big room. Then carefully she lifted his duvet up, and slipped in next to him. She wrapped her arms around him, and closed her eyes. "Sam?" Charlie whispered, before turning around to face her. "I had a nightmare..." She muttered, genuinly sounding scared. "Want to talk about it?" He asked, sleepily. "You... You and Dan died..." A single tear fell from her eye, and he wiped it off her cheek barely able to see her. "It's okay. I'm here. And we'll call Dan tomorrow." He put his arms around her, and kissed her forehead as she snuggled into him for warmth and comfort.

Soon enough, the morning came along. Sam woke up at 9, and decided to get changed and make breakfast and tea for Charlie as well as herself. Full English breakfast for the both of them, but no eggs or beans for her. It would be a way of saying sorry, or something like that. She just finished it as Charlie walked into the room, "What's that I can smell?" She smiled, and answered, "Bacon, Eggs, Toast and beans. With a cup of tea on the side." Then carried the plates over to the side tables near the sofa.

Charlie took hold of the cups, and walked over behind her. Then they both sat down, Charlie turned the TV on, and Sam took her breakfast and placed it on a pillow that she had put on her lap. "Doctor Who?" Charlie asked, scrolling through the TV guide. Sam laughed, "Do you have to ask?" And began to eat her toast. Charlie smirked, and put it on then ran to get a knife and fork for himself. Then they both settled down to watch The Big Bang Two with their breakfast and tea. "I'm sorry I left Manchester without you.." Sam muttered, after taking a sip of her tea. Charlie shook his head, "You needed to, and you're getting better. That's all that matters."

Then once the episode was over he looked to her. "Um... Why did you leave anyway. All I know is that you over heard a conversation between Phil and Dan." Charlie said, being sensitive with what he wanted to know. She sighed, "Um... Well... It was about me. And Dan. And you... And it just got my feelings all confused, and puzzled." Charlie smiled, "Hense the Confuzzlement!" Sam laughed lightly and nodded. "He said that he might not love me more than you do, even though he loves me lots... And that I might be going out with him, because going out with you would be like going out with a brother..." She said, looking to her feet. She wiggled her toes as there was a awkward silence.

"And is any of that true?" He asked. "I don't know..." She responded quickly. "I just don't know. I mean I love him more than anything... But it got me thinking. What if it's my mind that loves him... Not my heart..." Charlie frowned, he hated seeing Sam upset. But love was always something he was hopeless at, and with Sam... She just couldn't get things straight, and he couldn't stand a confused and upset housemate. "Sam. Whoever you love, it doesn't matter. As long as you love them, and you tell them. It could change in a year, you could end up in love with somebody we haven't even met yet! But, when you've found the one... You wont care what anyone else thinks and you wont love anyone else."

Sam smiled, and lent her head on Charlie's shoulder. "Why am I so messed up, Charlie? Why can't I be normal?" She muttered. Charlie sighed, "If you weren't messed up, you woulnd't be who you are. Your crazy, mental, geeky and messed up. But that makes you amazing, different and yourself." Sam smiled, "Is that why you're odd, geeky and socially awakward?"

Charlie nodded, then added socially awakward to the list of things that made Sam who she was. After a few more things Charlie said, "All in all, you couldn't be anymore awesome if you tried! Don't listen to the people who comment on your imperfections." He then whispered, "I bet you that a certain Daniel Howell would have a bigger list for you." Sam smiled. Maybe, just maybe, Charlie could be the perfect person to just be a big brother and best friend.


	10. In The Kitchen

A couple of hours later, Charlie and Sam set up Skype in the kitchen. Sam smiled, the plan they had came up with was pretty awesome. Dan and Phil had planned to come over, tomorrow, if they hadn't found Sam yet. Charlie had told her this, and she knew just what to do. She began making a chocolate cake, and a few minutes in, Charlie called Dan on Skype. "Hey, so I got home yesterday... And I couldn't find anything..." He said, acting. Then he moved so he was to one side of the screen. "I found SOMEBODY!" He said, as Sam poked her head into the view. Dan's face lit up, and he smiled widely. "Hello baby!" She said, with a smile as he hair flopped over her face. "Move that hair!" Dan instructed, and Charlie moved to the other side of her and held her brown hair out of her face.

The couple giggled, then waved to each other. "I was so worried about you!" He said, sounding a bit hurt. Sam's eyes softened, and she just wanted to hug him. "I know... And I bloody missed you like mad... I just needed to think straight, and I just wasn't..." She said, feeling really bad. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to hear it, I never... It's just that... I needed to think about myself... What my heart actually wanted... And... Through this, it's proven that it wants you..." Sam wanted to laugh, at how impossibly soppy and cute one boy could sound, but she still felt so bad. "I miss you, Daniel Eugene Howell. Get your cute little butt down here tomorrow! I need a better huggle buddy, and I miss my snuggle buddy!" She then got back to cooking, and Charlie talked to Dan, and Phil once he decided to join.

An hour later, Sam called Charlie over. "Bring the boys!" She said with a smile, getting out a packet of malteasers. She opened it, then looked to the screen. "Dan, I have made you something that'll be waiting for you. And Phil, yours will be ready for when you arrive too!" She turned the laptop to face the chocolate cake that had chocolate icing and white chocolate shavings. She then put the malteasers on, and stepped away. Both Dan and Phil looked amazed, and she was proud of the creation. "You two better come down tomorrow!" She said, and blew a kiss to the camera. How cheesy were they being?

"Shall we stop with the cheese?" Dan asked, and she nodded laughing slightly. "I think we should." They said their goodbyes, and then Charlie put his laptop away. "Now for the double chocolate cake... With vanilla..." Sam announced, and Charlie grabbed his apron. "I'll help!" He said with a smile, then threw flour onto her. After laughing, Sam got her own back by sprinkling some into his hair. She just couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	11. ReUnited

Charlie welcomed Phil and Dan as they walked through the door. Sam was still asleep, and Charlie didn't want to wake her as she would probably get annoyed with him. But then Dan asked where she was, and Charlie couldn't resist. "In her room... Go wake her up, she wont get annoyed with you." He said, before taking his bags and taking them down to the living room. Phil followed with his, and Dan walked up the stairs to Sam's room.

He snuck in, and crept to her bedside. After opening the curtains, Dan watched as his girlfriend woke up. "Charlie... What is it?" She growled, her eyes luttering open. "You're so cute when you growl!" Dan said softly with a smile. She turned her head, and a huge smile appeared on her face. "DANNY!" She giggled, flung the duvet off of herself and sprung up from the bed. He threw his arms around her, and kissed her lips a few times. "I missed you so much!" They both said, then laughed. "I've missed your dimples..." Sam said, poking his cheek. He blushed, then poked her nose. "I've missed your... Everything!"

They both spent some time in each other's company. Then Sam looked down at herself. "Um... I should get into something more presentable..." Dan looked at her and shook his head, "It's all natural. I like it!" She then looked in the mirror. "I've seen you in hobbit hair, and now you see me in hobbit hair..." Dan looked in the mirror and smiled. It was the first time he had an actual view of them together. And even if he was saying it himself, he thought they looked good together. "Yeah, but your hobbit hair is cute!" He said, then kissed her cheek. "I'll see you in a bit then." He walked out, and down to the living room.

After ten minutes, they were all joined together. Sam had gotten into a black vest top and her skinny, grey, jeans. Phil rushed over and hugged her. Yeah, he might have a girlfriend. But he can still hug his best friend, right? "Thank god! I'm so glad you're safe! We were all worried sick! Even Georgia!" He said, very quickly. Sam hugged back then ruffled his hari before breaking it. "Tell her I'll get in contact soon." She told Phil, before sitting on the sofa as if it was a normal day.

Sam grabbed a remote, pressed the power button and watched as the Wii loaded up. "Mario Kart anyone?" She asked, and watched as all the boys grabbed a remote. She handed hers to Charlie as she walked over to the kitchen. She walked back over with the two cakes she had made, before placing them on the table. "One for AmazingPhil and one for DanIsNotOnFire." She announced, pointing to which was which. Phil grinned, as he looked to the Milk and White chocolate goodness. But Dan got up from the sofa and wrapped an arm around Sam. "I love you!" He said, before kissing her cheek and squeezing her. Sam smiled, and kissed his cheek, "Love you too!" Before sitting down and taking her remote back. "I'm Yoshi!" She announced, and all of them quickly chose their characters.

Charlie was Mario, Dan was Princess Peach and Phil was Princess Daisy. They played for hours on end, Sam cuddling up to both Dan and Charlie from time to time, and soon it was the evening. They had eaten the cakes, and some pizza, and it had just been a day of Wii and XBox. "So... Shall I clean up, and you show the boys to their rooms? Phil can have the guest room, and Dan can have the room of requiement. I'll bring up bedding and the mattress for him to sleep on in a bit." Charlie said, as he got up from the floor.

Sam nodded, and showed Phil to his room. The bed had red and blue covers on it, and the room was rather small. But it looked comfy, and Phil was happy enough with it. He unpacked his things, planning to stay for a week at longest, then got into his PJ's once Sam had left. Super man bottoms, and a plain t-shirt.

Sam called down to Charlie, "Dan doesn't need anything for the room! He said he'd sleep on the sofa!" Charlie shouted back to her, saying how that was fine as long as he wouldn't be on Skyrim all night. And soon both he and Phil were sleeping comfortably. Sam walked down the stairs in her PJ shorts and her vest top that she was wearing, and crept into the living room. "Looking good." Dan said with a wink, before laying the duvet out over the sofa. "It's the only PJ's that aren't in the wash... I need to sort it all out tomorrow." She then spotted the hoodie that Charlie had given her years ago, and grabbed it. She kissed Dan's head, said goodnight and walked out of the room. And as she climbed the stairs to her room, she put the hoodie on and smiled at the smell of Charlie's sweet scent.

Soon the whole house was quiet, and they all slept happily.


	12. France

A year later, and the group were in Paris. Sam, Charlie, Dan, Phil and Georgia.

"Wassup guys?"

"Hello... I'm in France."

"Hey guys."

"Hi guys."

"Lol, I don't vlog!"

Everyone was on their camera's making a video as they walked around the city of love. Then they all focused on making Dan's as he hadn't posted anything on Danisnotintresting for a while now. "So, I am with CharlieIsSoCoolLike, MissSammieM, AmazingDan and the boring person that doesn't have a YouTube. Yes, Phil and Georgia have been together for about a year and 5 months. And Phil was the one who chose our holiday this year." Sam laughed, remembering something. "What?" Phil asked, as Georgia took hold of his hand. "I just remembered that the last thing Dan put up on this channel was Vidcon nearlly five months ago." Everyone nodded, remebering that too, then Dan began to talk about the couple again.

Eventually they all walked quietly to a bus, and got on. It was going to take them to the Eiffle Tower, and they planned to go up to the first stop as Sam was scared of heights. But then Phil muttered something to Dan while they were in the que, and Dan nodded. Georgia's hand was taken by Phil and the three of them got into the elevator going up to the highest point.

Charlie looked to Sam, and smiled. "You know something..." Sam nodded, she did know something. Something that was adorable, and would happen soon enough. "Tell me!" Charlie said, seeing Sam's grin that was spread across her face. "What's Phil going to d..." Then he figured it out. Phil and Georgia, Dan with his camera, the city of love and romance. It all fitted, down to Phil being the one who picked the destination. "He's going to..!" Sam placed a finger on Charlie's mouth before he could say anymore, and she simply nodded.

An hour went by, and soon they were actually on the Eiffle tower, and the other three had been on for quite a while.

"So... Georgia... I've known you a long time, and I've always found you stunning, and just beautiful. No matter what, you'll always mean more than the universe to me." Phil said, as Dan filmed from a few meters away. Georgia shifted her feet, not sure of what he was doing. "I love you so much, and I want to spend my life with you. I know you are truly the one for me." Phil knelt to the ground, and pulled out a little silver ring. "Georgia, will you be my better half?" Dan smirked, "I think you mean wife..." Phil nodded, obviously rather nervous. Dan then sneekily sent a text to Sam.

"Phil's done it! He asked her to marry him!" Sam announced to Charlie after looking at her latest text. Charlie grinned, like a little school boy. "Bless him!" They both said, then laughed at the fact they were thinking the same thing. "So when is it your turn?" Charlie asked, trying to make some conversation out of it. Sam laughed, as if the idea of her getting propsed to was impossible and completely absurd. "I doubt that'll ever happen. I mean, yes Dan is amazing and I'd love to spend my life with him... But I'm not really marrige material. And I don't think I'll last long with Dan anyway... So many of his fans are meeting him, nobody actually knows about me and him, and every single one of his fans are better looking than I am."

Charlie frowned, knowing that Sam had never had much confidence in the way she looked, then took hold of her hands. "Please don't think like that. You've always looked beautiful, even when I met you on the streets of London in the pouring rain. And I bet you'd look just as amazing walking down the aisle in a dress." Sam scrunched up her nose as Charlie mentioned a dress, but then smiled softly as Charlie kissed her cheek. "You're always going to mean a lot to me, no matter what. But you and Dan are the cutest couple I know."

Else where, Georgia kissed Phil softly on the lips. "Of course. I love you too, Phil." She said, then watched as he placed the ring on her finger. Dan zoomed in, a huge smile across his face. "Mrs Lester to be!" He said, then watched as they kissed again. He scrunched his nose, then put the camera away. "I'm going to see Sam. Tell her the good news." Dan announced, before getting into the lift.

"Really?" Sam asked, as she took her hands away from Charlie's. "Yes. Okay, now if you want to protest, go right ahead. But you and Dan are adorable. Mainly because you are... And Phorgia is a close second." He said, then leant on the rail of the tower. Then a lift door opened, and Sam turned to see her brown eyed sweetheart. "SO?" She asked excited, the conversation she had just had not leaving her mind.

Dan nodded, then picked her up in a hug. "Philip Lester has a fiance!" He said, with a big smile on his face. Sam giggled, then kissed his head. "You sound more excited than him!" She smirked. "You haven't seen him yet!" Charlie walked over and chuckled, "I'm surprised it's not you, being Phil's fiance!" Dan put Sam down and laughed, "I always will be in Phan shippers' minds!"

Charlie and Sam nodded in agreement. All the Phan fanfiction was great fun to read, and their was never a shortage of it. But then again, their were still people that shipped Sam and Charlie, Dan and Sam, Georgia and Phil, and Phil with Sam. They always did spend a lot of time together, which gave the writers excuses!

"So, where to now? Our plan is to come back at the night time, to see the city in it's pretty magic lights." Charlie said, then Dan looked at his phone. "Lunch time, I think... McDonalds?" He said, and Sam nodded. But just before they were about to go, a extremely happy couple joined them.

"SAMMM!" Georgia screamed, not too loud though, as she ran to give her a hug. "Congrats!" Sam laughed at the excitement that was coming from her best female friend. Dan and Charlie congratulated Phil, then hugged Georgia. Sam then hugged Phil. "Congratualtions Mr Lester." She said, as they let go. "It was perfect! I cannot wait for the wedding!" He said with the biggest grin on his face. Sam laughed, "Slow down... Usually takes a year to plan them out." He then gave her puppy dog eyes, and all of them knew what for. "No..."

"No! I wont wear a dress Philip! You know I wont, even if you do try to force me!" Sam protested. Then Georgia muttered, "We'll see about that!" Before they all laughed, and walked down the stairs.


	13. Eiffel Tower at Night

The day had passed, and they were all on the Eiffle Tower once more. Phil and Georgia had one arm around each other's waist as they stood at the edge, and next to them Dan and Sam held hands. Charlie stood the other side of Sam, as they watched the sun say it's last goodbyes. It finally fell behind the horizon and the city lit up. "It's beautiful..." Both girls muttered, with smiles on their faces. Lights of cars, streets and everythign else had come on, and it was amazing to look at. "Not as beautiful as you." All the boys muttered, Charlie and Dan to Sam, Phil to Georgia. They all laughed awkwardly, and Georgia rested her head on Phil.

"I can't believe that we have to leave this city in two days..." Charlie muttered, rather enjoying his time in Paris. "Well... I think a 7 day week has been long enough for us to look around. Tomorrow can be spent by the pool, and around the hotel." Dan said, and Sam looked to Charlie. "Maybe we can come out here for a certain event. Our fith year in two years time?" She said, it was 3 and a half years since he found her on the streets. Since they both saved each other in a way. And there was no way she was passing off a chance to thank him.

"Just us?" Charlie asked, slightly confused. Sam nodded, then thought about it. "I mean, we could invite Dan, Phil and Georgia, but they weren't the ones that gave me a home." Dan smiled, "Charlie, I wouldn't mind. I know that she means it as a thank you, and I would probably do the same for Phil... If I could be bothered to..." Phil looked over to them, "Hey!"

The three chuckled, then they had a group hug. "Ok... We will see when it gets closer to the time. But let's live for now." Charlie said, then placed his hands on the rails. Sam looked out at the city of love, and then felt Dan wrap an arm around her waist. "Sam... Do you truly love me?" He asked, quietly. She looked up to him, as if the question was idiotic, "Of course I do. What brings this up?" Dan smiled sweetly, his dimples showing, and he then kissed her nose. "Just wanted to be sure." He said, then watched as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Always be sure of it, Daniel." She whispered, as the five of them watched the lights light up the night even more as it grew darker.


	14. Costa

In Manchester, Sam walked into a familiar Costa Coffee and looked around. Searching for a certain someone. She then spotted him and walked over, "Dan..." Dan smiled at his girlfriend, he was sat with his back against the wall and his legs swung over the side of the chair, "Hey." Sam laughed, then went to order her drink a normal hot chocolate. When she had sat back down opposite him, Dan was still sat the same. "You own this female dog?" She asked, already laughing slightly. He nodded, then looked at her jumper. It was pretty much like his, white and slightly thin. "Charlie bought it for me, saying that it would be cute if we kinda looked the same." She explained, then looked to his feet. They were both wearing the same brown TOMs. "Phil bought me them... He said that they are kinda like yours..." Dan explained, then watched as she showed him that she was wearing hers. "Hopefully we aren't wearing the same Jeans..." Sam said with a smirk.

They weren't... Hers were darker.

"So, tomorrow we are off to Cardiff!" Dan said, stirring his drink. Sam nodded, with a smile. The Doctor Who and Torchwood experiance. "So, explain to me again why Charlie can't be here to go with us?"

"He can't be here now, because he needs to go to a meeting about YouTube." Sam said simply. "But you came here yesterday..." Dan said, before taking a sip. "There was one yesterday round about the same time as my train journey. He's going to meet us there, in Cardiff, though." She then took a sip of hers and smiled sweetly. She had missed having coffee late in the morning, but she only ever had it when she was in Manchester.

Dan finished off his drink then patted his legs. Sam laughed, "In public?" Dan nodded, then watched as Sam got out of her seat and sat on his lap. "There they are!" The pair heard a familiar male voice exclaim. Phil walked over with a smile and a Georgia attatched to him. "You two look so cute!" Georgia said, then took a picture. "Don't post it online." The other three said instantly.

As Dan's arms wrapped around Sam's waist, Phil sat down and Georgia just sent the picture to the four of them through text. "I wouldn't. Don't worry." She assured them, knowing that they would soon find the right time to announce it.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Sam spotted somebody peering at them through the window. She didn't think much of it, but should she?


	15. Cardiff

The day was soon over, and Sam was settling down on the three sofa at Dan and Phil's place. Dan walked in, grabbed his drink of water, and walked over to Sam. "You okay sleeping out here again?" He asked. "I could always spare a place in my bed." Sam didn't reply, she just sat in thought. "Hello? Sam? Love?" Dan said, waving a hand in front of her face. He then kissed her lips softly and she looked at him. "Sorry..." She muttered.

Dan sat by her feet, looking at her with worry. "You okay?" He asked quietly. She nodded, then decided she should probably tell him. "I saw somebody outside of Costa today... They were looking in through the window at us... Like... It felt like she was staring into my soul." She explained it all quietly. "And so you're worried that she might tell?" Dan said. Sam nodded, then allowed him to pull her over. She laid there with her head in his lap. "Sam... It'll all be okay. If she does tell, we just bare with the hate that'll come." He said, stroking her head. "But I got loads of hate every day when Charlie announced that I had moved in with him... And I'll get hate from Charmmie shippers, and rumours and..." Before she could say anymore, Dan kissed her sweetly. "We will all look after you." He promised, before leaving her to fall asleep.

The next morning, they all woke near the same time due to alarms going off. All but Sam, who was still asleep as everyone got changed and ready to leave for the weekend. Once everyone was ready, and the bags were in Georgia's car, they noticed one thing. "Sam... Wake up beautiful." Dan said. Then Georgia tried, "The Doctor is here to take you away in the TARDIS!" Sam popped up, as if she hadn't been sleeping at all, then narrowed her eyes at Georgia. "You lied to get me to wake up..." They all laughed, then Sam grabbed a pair of her jeans a vest top and the blue jacket/hoodie that Charlie gave to her a few years ago (getting changed in the bathroom).

Not too long after, they were on their way to Cardiff.

A three and a half hour journey later and they were at the hotel, and met up with Charlie in the lobby. "I've checked us in. There is a double bed room," He passed the key to that room to Georgia. "And a room that has two single beds..." He said, holding up the other key. "I'll sleep on the floor." Sam said, and before anyone could protest she made her way to the room with her bags.

The rooms were just opposite each other, so they could all talk pretty easily if they needed to. But they would only be staying there for two nights. Sam found the extra blankets, and pillows then settled them on the floor where there was space.

"Sam, you can sleep in the bed!" Both Dan and Charlie said as they stepped through the door. Then they both laughed at the same time, before unpacking. Charlie pulled out his Fez, and Dan got out his sonic screwdriver (10th Doctor's). "So I have two Time Lords to take me away?" Sam asked, as she got her denim jacket on. "And we have one wife to share..." Charlie muttered, chuckling.

Sam looked in the mirror, and knew what he ment. She had slept on the way there, and her hair had gone into a curly mess! Then they recived a visit from Phil who was holding the tickets for the Doctor Who experiance. "It's time!" He said with a smile, then laughed slightly as he noticed the three had an item from the series.

Soon they were there, and near the TARDIS part. Georgia grabbed Phil's hand, and ran to the famous doors. And then Sam took hold of both Dan and Charlie's hands, and ran to catch up. "Ready to enter the TARDIS, Georgia?" Sam asked her female best friend. Georgia nodded, realsed Phil's hand then took hold of Sam's. "Ready, Sam." The pair pushed the doors, and stepped through to see the control room of the last Type 40 of Gallifrey.

Their eyes lit up, their smiles widened, and they ran to the controls. Dan, Phil and Charlie all exchanged looks then caught up with the girls. It was like looking after two children that were excited about everything they saw!

"This is amazing..." Charlie said, the place being better than they all expected. Dan and Phil nodded in unison, looking around and running after their girls.


End file.
